Fangtabulous Friends
by Salem Majik
Summary: Monster High is a wonderful place for young monsters to learn. Romance is budding with the students and when two new students enter the school things get fun and adventures are found everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

First time doing something like this. Hope it turns out correctly

Episode 1: New Witch in School

"Hey Ghouls!" Draculaura calls to the others

"Hey Draculaura." Frankie greets

"Have you heard the news? We are going to get a new Ghoul today!" Draculaura yells excitedly

"Ya I heard that she's coming from Uhgland (England)." Frankie states

At this point Cleo and Deuce walk up just finishing a conversation. "I can't wait for you to meet, you're gonna get along so well. See you later Cleo." Deuce say's then walks away.

"What was that about Cleo?" Clawdeen asks

"Oh a friend of his is coming to visit this week and he really wants me to meet him," Cleo states, "Seems they were best friends growing up and then he left to go live with his grandfather and father after his mother died"

"Wow, he must really miss this guy" Frankie states

Deuce walk away and catches up with the boy's

"Hey have you heard about the contest next month?" Clawd asks

"Contest, no sorry, been to preoccupied with getting things ready for my Childhood friend who's coming to visit." Deuce states

"Ah. That's right." Clawd replies, as he watches a girl enter the high school on a broom.

She get's off, and walks up to Jackson Jekyll. Who was walking by.

"Hello, Um, new ghoul in school. Can you maybe show me around? Names Salem Magic." Salem say's

"Sure, Jackson Jekyll." He speaks up as Deuce walk up

"SALEM!?" He calls

"Hi Deuce, Surprise. Papa and I moved back, He was missing home, and Grandpa knows I am ready to control mama's magic with out screwing up. You know Grandpa's overprotective." Salem says hugging him.

Cleo over sees this and wonders who the ghoul is but then the bell goes off and they need to go to class. She frets about it all day. It's study howl and Deuce is sitting by the ghoul again. "Oooh Who is SHE!?" Cleo wonders worriedly

"I doubt he would cheat on you. She's probably just asking questions about..." Clawdeen starts but then see's Deuce laughing and whispering in her ear as she laughs back, "Or not."

"Uhhhh...Uhhhh..." Ghoulia states

"Your right Ghoulia, you should just go ask Cleo." Frankie agrees as the bell rings for the free period. They have Fear-leading squad practice, and as they get there the new Ghoul is there waiting in an outfit.

"Hello, this is Fear-leading squad practice, I'd like to join." Salem wonders

"NO, NO! NO! We have no room." Cleo yells

"Oh lighten up Cleo." Clawdeen says

"Hello, you must be the new Ghoul. Names Frankie Stein yours?" Frankie introduces

"Salem Magic, my father had a huge sense of humor being the Salem witch." she introduces

"Your Father Was the Salem Witch!?" Draculaura asks excitedly

"Yes, that's why the never caught hem, they were looking for a girl." Salem answers

"My names Draculaura"

"And I'm Clawdeen, Nice to meat you girl!" They introduce.

"That's Cleo" Frankie speaks up.

"Cleo?" She looks over, "As in Cleo De Nile?"

"Yes, Now..." Cleo starts

"It's so good to meet you, Deuce has told me so much about you" Salem starts

"I am sure he has, Now explain yourself!? Why are you trying to steal my boyfriend?!" She cries

"Steal..wait...No.." Salem starts as Deuce walks in

"Oh so you did find the fear-leading team, good, I was worried you got lost" Deuce states happily as Cleo walks up smacks him ans storms out. "Ouch, Cleo...Wait...What..." He looks at the girls. "What did I do?" he asks worriedly

"She thinks your cheating on her with me. You did tell her I was coming didn't you?" Salem asks

"Yes I did. She understood." Deuce answers confused

"No, she thought your childhood Friend was a guy." Draculaura explains

Deuce face palms, "oh no, See I knew she wasn't fully listening. I told her it was a girl" he then runs after her with Salem to explain. They find her in the main hall with the stairs yelling at people to get out of her way, Deuce call to her and she stops, her tries to explain but she doesn't want to hear it. Unfortunately this is getting Salem angry.

"STOP!" she yells releasing magic and freezing everyone. "Whoops sorry." she unfreezes everyone and walks up to Cleo. "Cleo me and Deuce are not together. I am his childhood friend. I made sure he told you I was a girl so you wouldn't get confused..." Salem starts

"But you ignored me. Cleo, I was just so happy to see her after all these years..." Deuce continues.

"That we got caught up in catching up, we forgot to introduce me to you." Salem finishes

"Cleo I am so sorry. You know I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that." Deuce finishes and kisses her

"I am sorry to to both of you, I guess I do need to work on my listening skills, and my overreacting." Cleo apologizes

"Restart?" Salem asks

"Of course." Cleo agrees, "Now let's see what you got for the Fear-leading Squad. Shall we?"

All the girls go back to the Gym and have Salem try out.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Try for something like this hope you like it.

Episode 2: Fearleading Magic

"Hey Salem!" Clawdeen calls

"Hey Clawd...EEN. Ghoul what happened?" Salem turns to see Clawdeen covered in a slushie.

"Invisa-billy scared Toralai." She starts.

"Say no more," Salem mutters a spell and the slushie stain disappears, "There much better"

"Thanks ghoul. Your a fashion Life saver." Clawdeen states.

"Hello, your Salem correct?" Gigi asks walking up.

"Yes, um...Sorry new here, but your obviously a genie." Salem say's

"Yes, Gigi Grant, I heard you were a witch." Gigi say's as they walk to their next class

"Fathers a witch, mother was a wizard." Salem answers

"Lucky, your spells do not have a draw back to them, and you have so much to choose from. I can only answer wishes." Gigi states

"Yes, but you don't have all the rules to follow and my magic is connected to my emotions. Learning the spells takes a lot too." Salem says

"Looks like we both have our down sides to the magic we use, and that Freaky Flaw, helpful but not at the same time." Gigi states as they walk into class. Unluckily Toralai over hears this and plots to do some damage at the casket ball game tonight.

Later that day at Fearleading practice, all the ghouls are there. "Ghouls there is really something you should know. It's about my Freaky Flaw." Salem states

"Can it wait till later we need to practice for the Casketball game tonight." Cleo demands

"Yes, as long as it's before the game." Salem states.

"Good, Line up, Ghoulia, Music!" Cleo says, then the team practices.

The Casketball game has started. The Fearleading team is entertaining the crowd. The other team is leading in points. Toralai, Purrsephony and Meowlody are in their places. Toralai has been messing with the crowd and making everyone lose interest, causing the Casketball team to play badly. First Purrsephony spills water on the floor near Salem causing her to slip and fall. After she recovers Meowlody let's go some mice, who immediately go after Salem, the water was cheese scented, and very strong. The mice immediately go after her, but out of nowhere a black cat appears and let's out the growl that even stops the Fearleaders.

"What is that doing here?!" Cleo complains

"Sorry, I noticed the water I slipped in earlier was cheese scented I got worried about mice and I must have summoned Morgana." Salem states, "She knows not to interfere, she will hunt quietly."

The ref stops the game. Deuce walks over to Cleo "Cleo if this isn't settled the ref will have to call the game, it's raining outside so we can't continue out there and we're down by two points, they'll win."

"Have the ref call half time, early. Morgana will catch all the mice. In the mean time, let's put on a show for the people." Salem says

"But who let the mice go and covered you in cheese water?" Draculaura asks

"I think I know. Who's the only person who would see us humiliated?" Clawdeen say's

"Toralai." Cleo says

"She must have overheard me and Gigi talking earlier. I was talking about my freaky flaw, but I think I know how to make this go right. Cleo, I will however need you and the girls to follow my lead." Salem states

"If it will save the team I guess, just as long as it doesn't happen often." Cleo states

Salem giggles, "Not once you have us practice some routines like this no."

Salem has Ghoulia play a certain track and when Salem starts dancing, she starts an array of colors and magical illusions show up. She even allows the girls to fly a bit when they joined in. The whole half time show looked like something you'd see at Broadway. Which inspires both the team and the crowd. At the end of the game Monster high wins by 9 points and Morgana had a great lunch.


End file.
